


Никто

by Givsen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Кихён не мыслит себя без игры на пианино. Без музыки он никто.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	Никто

Проливной дождь напоминает Кихёну акварель. Плывущий размытыми красками яркий город превращается в сюрреалистичное полотно, дома и люди окрашиваются в один цвет, и даже безостановочно проносящиеся мимо огни автомобильных фар никак не разбавляют гамму. Кихёну кажется, что улицы становятся серыми, прохожие становятся серыми, и он сам — самое серое пятно среди всего этого однообразия.  
Застыв под козырьком больничного комплекса, Кихён плотнее кутается в тонкую куртку. Там, за порогом, настоящая стена из дождя, ветер раздувает струи так, что брызги летят в лицо, но у Кихёна нет ни сил, ни настроения, чтобы хоть как-то пытаться укрыться, поэтому он вздыхает и шагает вперёд. Голова в момент намокает. Ледяные капли пропитывают волосы, стекают за воротник тонкими холодными ручейками, так что Кихёну приходится съёжиться в попытках сохранить тепло. Осенняя промозглая сырость превращается в настоящую хандру, и настроение мгновенно становится ещё гаже. Кихён шлёпает по лужам, проклинает на чём свет стоит погоду и свою забывчивость и думает, что хорошо бы высшие силы послали ему хоть какое-нибудь спасение.  
И те, судя по всему, слышат, но как-то через жопу, потому что спустя буквально пару минут рядом с визгом и брызгами тормозит автомобиль, из которого тут же доносится весёлое:  
— Эй, Кихённи, запрыгивай! — и Кихён, закатив глаза, обречённо вздыхает.  
Это Хосок. И от него хрен отвяжешься, поэтому приходится затолкать своё желание пострадать в одиночестве куда подальше и всё-таки нырнуть в салон.  
Сухой кондиционированный воздух сразу пробирается под мокрую одежду. Кихён опять ёжится, вжимается в кресло всем телом, содрогнувшись от внезапной прохлады, и осуждающе косится на Хосока. Но тот сидит как ни в чём не бывало. Кихён знает, что у Хосока жгучая ненависть к посторонним запахам, поэтому он регулярно освежает воздух всеми доступными способами. И зачастую и дома, и в машине у него оказывается холоднее, чем на улице.  
— Ну что, как сходил? — спрашивает Хосок, выруливая со стоянки на дорогу.  
Мимо с гудками проносится какой-то лихач, вода из-под его колёс бьёт в лобовое стекло, из-за чего Кихён невольно дёргается. Сердце начинает колотиться как у кролика, пока он смотрит на стекающие струи, в голове хороводом крутятся мысли.  
Он… растерян?  
Боится?  
Ему не по себе?  
Да, определённо, но Хосоку это знать необязательно, поэтому когда дворники в несколько движений расчищают обзор, Кихён успевает взять себя в руки и нейтрально произнести:  
— Сказали, что заживает. Медленно, правда, но всё-таки.  
— О! — воодушевлённо восклицает Хосок, не отрывая глаз от дороги. — Это хорошие новости. Разве нет?  
Кихён, поджав губы, опускает взгляд. Да, наверное. В смысле, да, это действительно хорошие новости, если подумать, но ему всё равно нерадостно, ведь он всё ещё не может заниматься тем, что наполняет его душу красками. Он всё ещё чувствует себя никем — как для себя, так и для окружающих.  
К счастью, Хосоку не нужно ничего объяснять. Он знает Кихёна с времён школы и прекрасно понимает, что тот чувствует. Словами поддержки дело тут не поправишь — за последние месяцы Кихён выслушал их столько, что при наигранно-ободряющем «не кисни» у него автоматически начинается зуд. Он имеет право киснуть, имеет право расстраиваться, опускать руки и предаваться отчаянию, потому что время идёт, идут дни, недели, а его ситуация остаётся прежней. Ну или почти прежней, если верить относительно радужным выводам врачей.  
Сцепив пальцы в замок, Кихён осторожно оглаживает внутреннюю сторону ладони — то самое место, где под кожей прячется боль, и прикрывает глаза. Ему сказали потерпеть ещё немного. Значит, к пианино по-прежнему нельзя прикасаться. Вернее, понемногу играть, конечно, можно, но конскими нагрузками лучше всё же пренебречь, иначе может начаться повторное воспаление — и тогда лечение затянется на неопределённый срок.  
«Если хотите в будущем вернуться на профессиональный уровень, — звучит в ушах нудный, чуть гнусавый голос господина Чана, — поберегите себя».  
Жаль, этому господину Чану невдомёк, что со временем любой профессионализм теряет силу, и будь Кихён хоть самим Шопеном, на сцену его теперь вернёт только чудо. Чудо и титанический труд, из-за которого в своё время его сухожилия и не выдержали.  
Хосок паркуется во дворе многоэтажки, где живёт Кихён. Он не спрашивает — молча выключает двигатель, подхватывает с заднего сидения сумку и, выбравшись, с наслаждением потягивается. Кихён тут же следует его примеру.  
— Я такой голодный, слона бы съел! — сообщает Хосок между делом, пока они идут к двери.  
Кихён на это слабо улыбается.  
— А я как раз вчера наготовил пасты. Сам всё не осилю — сам понимаешь.  
Хосок улыбается тоже. Он закидывает сумку за плечо, обхватывает Кихёна одной рукой и радостно произносит:  
— Значит, я выручу и тебя, и себя заодно.  
Да, думает Кихён, пока возится с кодовым замком, это именно то, что нужно. Спасение.  
В квартире оказывается душно. В прихожей слабо пахнет кремом для обуви и едой — наверняка от плиты, на которой Кихён ещё утром оставил сковородку с большим куском омлета; из комнаты слышится тихое шуршание — приоткрытое окно разбавляет тишину звуками постепенно стихающего дождя.  
Кихён разувается, тыкает Хосоку пальцем в небольшую этажерку для обуви, чтобы тот поставил кеды сушиться, а сам идёт открывать окно шире. Он знает, что быстро замёрзнет, но ароматы еды и спёртого воздуха снова будят в нём тошноту. Лучше уж закутаться в плед и надеть тёплые носки, чем прислушиваться к спазмам в желудке в ожидании, когда его наконец-то вырвет.  
Хосок проходит прямиком на кухню. Кихён слышит, как открывается дверца холодильника, и дёргает ручку оконной рамы на себя. Та поддаётся с тихим скрипом. Перестук капель о карниз сразу же становится отчётливее, сырость влипает лицо невидимой маской, и Кихён, ругнувшись, быстро проводит по лбу и щекам рукавом свитера. Который, впрочем, немедленно снимает. Ему нужно переодеться и привести себя в порядок, прежде чем появляться на глаза Хосоку. Потому что в салоне автомобиля тот не стал обращать внимания на его бледный вид и потухший взгляд — слишком был занят дорогой. Сейчас же он наверняка начнёт задавать вопросы. И отвечать на них у Кихёна нет ни малейшего желания.  
На кухне Кихён появляется спустя несколько минут. Хосок уже сидит за столом, уплетая давным-давно остывший омлет, рядом с его тарелкой лежит телефон, на котором красивые девочки в цветастых нарядах поют что-то о весне и отличном настроении.  
— У группы сегодня камбэк, — будто оправдываясь, говорит Хосок.  
Кихён выдавливает бледную улыбку. Он ничего не имеет против.  
— Так что тебе врач-то сказал? — выключив телефон, опять спрашивает Хосок. — Ну, в смысле, когда тебе уже можно будет вернуться к музыке?  
Это не самая лучшая тема для разговора и куда охотнее Кихён обсудил бы камбэк, несмотря на то что он никак не разбирается в творчестве современных поп-исполнителей. Но вопрос Хосока в тупик его не ставит, он ждал чего-то подобного.  
— Через пару недель вроде. Ну или придётся подождать подольше, если заживление будет таким же медленным, — тихо говорит он, ковыряя ногтем засохшее пятно на столешнице. Слова даются с трудом, будто он проталкивает их сквозь пробку в горле. — А пока он посоветовал продолжать заниматься тем, что я делаю. Говорит, это помогает вернуть сухожилиям подвижность. Смена характера работы — всё такое.  
Сжав губы, он опять надавливает пальцем на ладонь — за последнее время это становится чем-то неосознанным, машинальным. Он словно проверяет — на месте ли его рука вообще, потому что по ощущениям он инвалид. При всех конечностях, при слухе, зрении и речи, но всё равно инвалид. Бесцветное существо, потерявшее огонь в груди.  
Никто.  
— Я рискую сказать бестактность, — после недолгого молчания подаёт голос Хосок, — но то, что из всех предложенных врачом вариантов ты выбрал именно готовку, кажется мне весьма удачным. Не то чтобы я сейчас говорил от лица своего желудка, но у тебя действительно потрясающе получается! И если ты вдруг захочешь продолжать в том же духе, думаю, имеет смысл завести что-то вроде блога. Сейчас это страшно популярно.  
— Предлагаешь мне выпускать мукбан? — ехидно усмехается Кихён.  
Хосок закатывает глаза.  
— Ни в коем случае, ты жрёшь как воробей, над твоими видео будет плакать вся Корея, — фыркает он и, прищурившись, придвигается. — Я говорю про кулинарный блог, ну типа процессы приготовления, рецепты там. Во-первых, это послужит для тебя отличной мотивацией, чтобы снова ухаживать за собой.  
Кихён оскорблённо подбирается, щёки обжигает краснотой. Он ухаживает за собой! Не так, как раньше, конечно, когда ему требовалось минимум два часа, чтобы собраться на концерт, но всё-таки!  
— А во-вторых, — продолжает Хосок, не обратив на это внимания, — такие блоги приносят прибыль. Не самую большую, но всё же.  
Румянец Кихёна становится ярче, переползает с щёк на шею, заливает всё лицо огнём стыда.  
— Я в состоянии себя обеспечить, — цедит он, но Хосок не даёт ему закончить.  
— Я знаю, — миролюбиво кивает тот. — Но деньги лишними не бывают, а то, сколько ты тратишь на продукты, чтобы занять руки и хоть ненадолго перестать загоняться из-за своего состояния, даже меня ввергает в пучины финансового ахуя. Пойми, — он облокачивается на столешницу, вздыхает так тяжко, словно ему тоже становится трудно говорить, — я не меньше твоего надеюсь, что дела скоро наладятся и ты опять вернёшься к графику, из которого я смогу выдернуть тебя в лучшем случае через полгода. Но пока этот момент не наступил, — его сочувствующий взгляд врезается в Кихёна, пробирает до самых костей, — верни себе себя. Хотя бы таким способом.  
Кихён, замявшись, опускает глаза. Заполнившая квартиру прохлада внезапно кажется ему февральской стужей; стиснутые зубы начинают стучать, кончики пальцев превращаются в лёд. Он знает, о чём говорит Хосок, и не может не признавать его правоты, ведь вместе с разрывом сухожилия в нём самом тоже что-то необратимо надломилось. Может, это была вера в свои силы, может, другое, но факт остаётся фактом — от прежнего себя в Кихёне осталась только любовь к музыке. И вера, что однажды всё станет как прежде.  
Полуслепая призрачная вера.  
— Может, ты и прав, — мямлит он.  
— Разумеется, я всегда прав! — радостно подхватывает Хосок.  
Кихён кидает на него скептичный взгляд, вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Только, боюсь, у меня всё равно ничего не получится.  
Плечи Хосока тут же опускаются. Он хмурится, поджимает губы, будто раздумывая, что можно привести в качестве контраргумента, но вместо этого, вздохнув, уточняет:  
— И почему?  
— Да потому что я не профессионал, — чётко проговаривает Кихён. — Много ты видел поваров, которые не в курсе, как называется половина ингредиентов для их блюд?  
Глаза Хосока становятся трогательно круглыми.  
— Подожди, а как ты тогда?..  
Кихён почти умиляется его растерянному виду.  
— По запаху, — поясняет он. — Если мне нравится, как пахнет приправа или продукт, я обязательно покупаю его, чтобы добавить в будущее блюдо. — Махнув рукой в сторону опустевшей сковородки, он хмыкает. — Тебе вот понравился омлет?  
Хосок всё также растерянно кивает.  
— Потрясающий, буквально растаял на языке. Я даже не заметил, как слопал его.  
К щекам Кихёна опять приливает краснота, только теперь уже от удовольствия. Ему чертовски льстит, что Хосок настолько живо реагирует на его готовку. Вернее, так реагируют почти любой, кто так или иначе пробует его блюда, но Хосоку он почему-то верит охотнее. Он — его личный индикатор качества.  
— Хорошо. А если я скажу, что понятия не имею, как приготовил его именно таким, как ты отреагируешь?  
— Охуею, — со всей честностью отвечает Хосок, и Кихён давится вспыхнувшим в груди смехом.  
— Тогда начинай охуевать прямо сейчас, потому что я и в самом деле не смогу повторить этот рецепт, даже если захочу, — срываясь на смешки, выдавливает он и опять заходится, когда глаза Хосока из круглых становятся квадратными.  
Взъерошив волосы, Хосок откидывается на спинку стула и ошеломлённо мычит. Такого поворота он точно не ожидал, поэтому на несколько минут в кухне становится тихо. Кихён не ждёт чудес или каких-то грандиозных решений, хотя идея с кулинарным блогом и будит в нём что-то похожее на давным-давно позабытый азарт. Поэтому когда Хосок вдруг щёлкает пальцами и порывисто придвигается, он почти пугается.  
— У меня есть один вариант! Только пообещай не отказываться сразу, лады?  
Кихён невольно сглатывает, ощутив себя пойманным в капкан кроликом.  
— А если не пообещаю?  
— Тогда я не оставлю тебе выбора и сделаю всё сам, — прищуривается Хосок.  
Кихёна такое не устраивает, но терять ему особо нечего. Да и с Хосока станется реально устроить всё так, что ему останется только принять происходящее как неизбежность.  
— Ладно, я подумаю, — важно говорит он. — Что у тебя?  
Глаза Хосока вспыхивают от восторга. Издав странный, похожий на скрип звук, он достаёт из кармана телефон и принимается с невероятной скоростью строчить что-то в катоке.  
— О-о, тебе понравится, — бормочет он. — Ща я спрошу у одного человека — свободен ли он в ближайшее время, и всё-всё расскажу.  
Кихён чуть привстаёт, вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть имя. Его не особо радуют новые знакомства, тем более с человеком, который, как выясняется, может быть занят. Однако Хосок заканчивает раньше, чем он успевает разглядеть хоть что-то, поэтому приходится усесться обратно и набраться терпения.  
— Итак, — провозглашает Хосок, — есть у меня один знакомый. Он — шеф-повар в одном из самых крутых ресторанов Сеула. И, думаю, если у него нет в ближайшие пару недель авралов, он сможет выделить несколько дней, чтобы поднатаскать тебя в готовке. Ну, в смысле, не в самой готовке, а в сопутствующих профессиональных сложностях, типа поможет тебе вывести твоё хобби на качественно новый уровень. Ну ты понял.  
— Вообще-то нет, — оторопело выдавливает Кихён. Он и вправду ни черта не понимает.  
Хосок вздыхает.  
— Кихённи, — говорит он, — ты чертовски талантливый. Будь то готовка или игра — ты умудряешься всему придать своё звучание и вкусовую гамму. Но если в плане музыки ты сам кого хочешь научишь и переучишь, в кулинарии ты сосёшь. Признай это.  
— Да я как бы… — Кихён, запнувшись, пожимает плечами. Звучит, конечно, обидно, но Хосок прав — он действительно «сосёт», действует интуитивно, что профессиональная сцена не прощает ни творцам, ни исполнителям.  
— Поэтому, — с нажимом продолжает Хосок, — я и хочу попросить об одолжении чувака, который практически всю жизнь провёл на кухне — его семья ещё с времён прадедушки владеет ресторанами. Так сказать, династия профессионалов.  
Кихёну кажется, что он становится меньше, испуганнее. Его всегда завораживали люди, которые отдавались делу настолько, что умудрялись передавать его из поколения в поколение, и вторжение подобной личности в его никчёмное серое ничто воспринимается с опаской, робостью. У него с детства проблемы с желанием сделать всё идеально, оправдать ожидания даже не на сто — на двести процентов, поэтому он заранее чувствует сокрушительное фиаско.  
Он непременно опозорится.  
— Боже, — выдыхает Кихён, облизав пересохшие губы.  
Хосок на это только фыркает.  
— Не ссы, Хёну-хён — душевный парень. И, кстати, — его губы изгибает ухмылка, природы которой Кихён в упор не понимает, — ты наверняка его знаешь.  
— Знаю? — тупо переспрашивает он.  
Хосок кивает.  
— Хён учился с нами в одной школе. Мы с тобой тогда были в средних классах, а он — в старших. Вы должны были пересекаться, потому что он ходил на танцы, их студия чуть ли не впритирку к вашей аудитории располагалась. Сон Хёну, его ещё Шону называли — типа прозвище от его танцевальной команды. Неужели не помнишь?  
Кихён в замешательстве опускает голову. Нет, он не помнит ни Хёну, ни Шону — в памяти волшебно пусто, ни единого проблеска. Однако в этом, наверное, нет ничего удивительного, потому что единственными, с кем Кихён хоть как-то контактировал, были Хосок и Мин Юнги — парень, с которым он посещал музыкальный класс.  
Поджав губы, Кихён усилием воли прогоняет нарисовавшееся перед мысленным взором лицо. Они с Юнги не виделись уже лет десять, если не больше. И вспоминать сейчас об этом — последнее, чего ему хочется.  
— Сомневаюсь. Вряд ли мы встречались.  
— Брось, — отмахивается Хосок. — Уверен, как только ты его увидишь, сразу вспомнишь. Он типа, ну, красавчик.  
Губы Кихёна растягивает усмешка. Да уж, это явно ключевой момент. Однако сказать что-либо на тему неуместного сватовства он не успевает, потому что лежащий на столешнице телефон звучно вибрирует. Хосок незамедлительно включает экран, в следующую секунду его лицо озаряется яркой улыбкой.  
— Хён сказал, что ближайшие пару недель свободен. Ну так что, — он поднимает взгляд на Кихёна, — мне писать ему адрес и время?  
Кихён обречённо закатывает глаза. Вообще-то он толком не подумал, но пока идея не кажется ему такой уж плохой, нужно соглашаться. Иначе он точно откажется.  
— Попроси его приехать в воскресенье.  
Дождь за окном наконец-то прекращается.

***

В воскресенье на улице оказывается пасмурно и прохладно. Кихён греет на плите чайник, пока ждёт гостей, и нервно постукивает пальцами по столешнице. Он уже в сотый раз жалеет, что вообще повёлся на провокацию Хосока, но отказываться сейчас, когда с минуты на минуту в дверь должен раздаться звонок, как-то невежливо. Поэтому он перебирает в голове все возможные варианты «спасибо, но мне это не нужно», а ещё вспоминает — не зачерствели ли кексы, которые он утром оставил охлаждаться в комнате. Однако чем активнее он пытается отвлечься от предстоящей встречи, тем сильнее стискивает грудь тревожным предчувствием. Кихён не особенно любит контактировать с людьми. Особенно с теми, кто когда-то ему уже встречался, потому что обычно это приносит с собой море неловкости, ведь всю сознательную школьную жизнь он посвящал музыке. Только музыке. И толпящиеся вокруг него в этот период люди сейчас напоминают белый шум — ни одного лица, ни одного воспоминания. Серая картинка. И Сон Хёну тут никак не исключение.  
Гости появляются почти секунда в секунду. Кихён им скупо признателен за пунктуальность и идёт открывать со смешанным ощущением волнения и неприязни. Однако стоит ему распахнуть дверь и наткнуться взглядом на парня, габариты которого едва уступают размерам шкафа, все заранее заготовленные фразы проваливаются обратно в рот. Кихён в ужасе округляет глаза, делает большой шаг назад, буквально влипает спиной в стену, чтобы Хосок и его друг смогли войти. И когда в прихожей становится совсем не продохнуть, он отчётливо ощущает себя хомяком, в клетку которого протиснулись два лабрадора.  
— Знакомься, хён, это — Ю Кихён, — провозглашает Хосок, извернувшись так, чтобы влезть прямо в повисшую между Кихёном и Хёну паузу. — А это — Сон Хёну, про него я тебе и рассказывал.  
Кихён сглатывает. Да он и так уже понял. Единственное, чего он не ожидал — это что Хёну будет таким же огромным, как Хосок.  
На кухне оказывает чертовски тесно. Кихён усаживает гостей за стол, наливает им чаю и приносит кексы. Те вроде выглядят аппетитно, хотя корочка всё равно оказывается жестковатой. Но Хосока это, впрочем, не останавливает. Тот тут же вгрызается в угощение, урча от удовольствия, в то время как Хёну медлит, разглядывая обстановку, вид за окном. Затем он обращает внимание на самого Кихёна, и Кихёну приходится буквально заставить себя сидеть неподвижно, хотя единственное, чего ему хочется — это смутиться, отвести глаза, съёжиться, в конце концов, чтобы стряхнуть с себя чужой взгляд. Ему не нравится, когда на него так пристально смотрят, — появляется ощущение, будто он снова оказывается в музыкальном классе перед аудиторией, большая часть которой тут только ради того, чтобы подвергнуть его игру критике.  
— Хён, это просто с ума сойти как вкусно! — мычит Хосок, уминая уже третий по счёту кекс. — Попробуй. — Он придвигает тарелку поближе к Хёну, будто это — единственное, что удерживает того от соблазна, но Хёну лишь качает головой.  
— Спасибо, я не голоден, — после чего опять поворачивается к Кихёну.  
Кихёну кажется, что его макают прямо в кружку с чаем — лицо обжигает жаром.  
— Ну и зря, — хмыкает Хосок и берёт следующий кекс. — У Кихённи золотые руки, готовит он так, как твоим поварам и не снилось.  
— Правда, что ли? — Хёну прищуривается, не отрывая взгляда от Кихёна.  
Кихёну хочется сказать, что нет. Он ни черта не умеет, он любитель, которому расти и расти до получивших нужное образование людей, а Хосок слишком предвзят в своих суждениях. Но вместо ответа у него получается только пожать плечами. Может, и это к лучшему — вдруг Хёну поймёт, что дело того не стоит, и откажется сам.  
— Итак, — произносит, наконец, Хёну, когда молчание превращается в жвачку, — Хосок говорил, что ты хочешь начать вести кулинарный блог, но тебе не хватает скилла. Правильно?  
Кихён чувствует, как во рту пересыхает.  
— Правильно, — выдавливает он.  
На губах Хёну вдруг появляется улыбка — неожиданно тёплая и понимающая, и у Кихёна из-за этого туман виснет перед глазами. Он плотнее кутается в свитер, прячет мгновенно остывшие руки в рукава и обхватывает ладонями свою кружку, чтобы согреться.  
— Тогда второй вопрос: какого рода скилл тебе нужен? В смысле, готовить ты ведь и так умеешь. Чему ты хочешь научиться у меня?  
Кихён в замешательстве отводит взгляд. Он и сам не знает, у него ведь нет никакого опыта практически ни в чём, кроме музыки.  
— Понятия не имею, — бормочет он, теребя рукав свитера.  
По лицу Хёну проскальзывает тень. Его явно обескураживает такая честность, поэтому он на секунду отвлекается, чтобы глянуть на Хосока, который продолжает жевать с самым умильным видом, затем опять смотрит на Кихёна и чуть хмурится.  
— Тогда зачем ты пригласил меня?  
В груди Кихёна почему-то вспыхивает раздражение.  
Он вообще никого не приглашал, не собирался даже, это всё Хосок!  
— Не знаю, говорю же! — резче, чем хотелось бы, отзывается он. — У меня нет ни плана, ни представления, с чего следует начинать. Хосок предложил блог, и тогда мне показалось, что это неплохая идея. А сейчас я сижу и понимаю, что вы оба зря тратите на меня время. Я… — он глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, — просто не потяну такое. Простите.  
Хёну вздыхает тоже. Подперев щёку ладонью, он придвигается, проваливается куда-то внутрь Кихёна, будто прощупывает его до самой глубины трясущейся души. Кихён всеми силами старается выдержать этот взгляд. Он чувствует, как к горлу подбирается кислота, его всё бесит — и зачерствевшая корочка кексов, и чавканье Хосока, и остывший до неприемлемой температуры чай. Но особенно его бесит Хёну — его открытый доброжелательный вид, глаза, в которых нет ни грамма осуждения, и сильнее всего — его и в самом деле привлекательная внешность. Хосок не врал, когда говорил, что Сон Хёну настоящий красавчик.  
Молчание опять становится тягучим, похожим на желатиновую пластинку. Кихён, сжав губы, пытается привести дыхание в норму, Хёну не сводит с него взгляда, Хосок, насытившись, пытается врубиться, что происходит. Тишина давит уши, в голове из-за этого виснет звон. Кихёну кажется, что сейчас просто обязано произойти что-то важное, знаковое. И когда терпеть эту пытку становится невмоготу, Хёну вдруг хмыкает, затем поворачивается, берёт последний уцелевший кекс и откусывает.  
Кихён, наблюдая за тем, как тот размеренно неторопливо жуёт, невольно сглатывает. Он видит крошки, прилипшие к губам Хёну, видит его пальцы, которые осторожно держат бумажную формочку, и, кажется, теряет связь с реальностью. Хосок обычно сметает всё подчистую, после него остаётся сомнительная радость, что продукты всё-таки не пропадут. Хёну же будто деликатес пробует, и Кихён ловит себя на мысли, что ещё ни разу плоды его труда не ели… так.  
Закончив с кексом, Хёну возвращает опустевшую формочку на тарелку, вытирает руки салфеткой и только после этого вновь смотрит на Кихёна. Кихён подозревает, что вид у него сейчас, наверное, крайне комичный: с выпученными глазами, приоткрытым ртом — остаётся надеяться, что слюна по подбородку не течёт. Однако даже при этом Хёну не теряет лица. Он сдержанно улыбается, отпивает из кружки и произносит:  
— Я, кажется, знаю, зачем я здесь. — Затем чуть прищуривается, дожидается, пока Кихён, опять сглотнув, не закроет рот, и продолжает: — Если рискнёшь мне довериться, гарантирую, что после работы со мной твой блог вмиг наберёт популярность. Что скажешь?  
Ничего, думает Кихён, я слишком в ахуе. Его почему-то тянет нервно засмеяться, махнуть рукой и сказать, чтобы Хёну и Хосок выметались немедленно, потому что у него, кажется, истерика. Но вместо этого он стискивает зубы, будто боясь, что с губ может сорваться совсем не то, и цедит:  
— Во сколько это мне обойдётся?  
В этот раз Хёну всё-таки меняется в лице. Несколько секунд он ошеломлённо моргает, смотрит на Кихёна как на восьмое чудо света, после чего хмурится уже по-настоящему, разом растеряв всю мягкость и учтивость.  
— Я вообще-то ни слова не сказал о деньгах. И, честно говоря, твой вопрос кажется мне оскорбительным.  
Кихёна опять макают лицом в кипяток. Он весь вжимается в себя, чувствуя такую неловкость, какую не испытывал уже давно. Это ведь не проявление неуважения, не попытка оскорбить — вовсе нет. Это обычный будничный вопрос, потому что тратить на него бесценное время Хёну ну никак не обязан. Любой труд должен быть вознаграждён.  
— Не сердись, хён, у Кихённи язык без костей, иной раз как ляпнет — хоть стой, хоть падай! — вклинивается Хосок, ощутив мгновенно сгустившуюся атмосферу. — Я порой сам удивляюсь, как мы с ним сошлись.  
Кихён врезается в него угрюмым взглядом. Они вообще-то и не сошлись. Хосок просто прилип к нему, как жвачка к подошве, ещё в средней школе, и до сих пор никак не отлипнет. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Кихён этому только рад. Он уже не мыслит своей жизни без Хосока, и если и тот так или иначе исчезнет, он останется совсем один.  
Рука снова на автомате тянется к ладони, пальцы находят то самое место. Кихён ёжится от скользнувшего по спине озноба.  
Нет, без Хосока он пропадёт. Возможно, даже в буквальном смысле.  
— Я не сержусь, — мягко улыбается Хёну. — Может, слегка недоумеваю, но не больше. И вообще, — его взгляд вновь касается Кихёна, — давайте сделаем вид, будто этого не было. Итак? — Он вопросительно приподнимает брови. — Ты готов довериться мне? Или, может, дать тебе время на размышления? Только сильно долго не думай. У меня отпуск кончается через полторы недели, а там уже будет сложнее выгадать свободную минутку.  
— Соглашайся! — шёпотом гремит на всю кухню Хосок. — Ты будешь популярным блогером, а я — твоим гостем, помощником и дегустатором! Ну сказка же!  
Кихёна опять начинает душить истерика. Он в отчаянии переводит взгляд с Хосока на Хёну и обратно, но никак не может решиться. С одной стороны, безвозмездная помощь — хорошая штука, тем более что в магазине уже который день не дают зарплату. Но с другой… С другой, Кихён уверен, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловках.  
Хотя терять ему, по сути, нечего.  
— Хорошо. Когда тебе удобно будет приходить?  
Ох и пожалеет он ещё о своём решении — в этом он почему-то не сомневается.

***

Хёну появляется на пороге квартиры Кихёна спустя пару дней. На нём плотная кожаная куртка, подмышкой зажат шлем, а на плечах болтается туго набитый чем-то рюкзак. Он проходит осторожно, вежливо кланяется Кихёну, будто не он тут хён, затем разувается и всё также вежливо спрашивает, где можно переодеться. Кихён без раздумий кивает на свою спальню. Ничего личного там всё равно нет, кровать всегда идеально заправлена, так что стесняться нечего.  
Хёну, улыбнувшись, мгновенно исчезает за дверью.  
Пока его нет, Кихён с любопытством разглядывает шлем. На нём устрашающий рисунок медведя с ощеренной пастью: массивные клыки будто вгрызаются в лицо мотоциклиста, по-мультяшному заострённые кончики перепачканы в крови и слюне. Кихёну это кажется глупым, но в то же время притягательным. Воровато оглянувшись на дверь спальни, он протягивает руку, осторожно касается поверхности кончиками пальцев. Та оказывается прохладной, в нос бьют фантомные запахи ветра и выхлопных газов, и Кихён неосознанно вдыхает их полной грудью, прикрыв глаза. Его всегда пугали настолько небезопасные виды транспорта, страх травмироваться и потерять возможность играть сделал из него параноика. Но сейчас, когда он оказывается буквально запертым в собственном бессилии, ему неожиданно сильно хочется ощутить это — то самое чувство, когда несёшься по дороге и встречный поток воздуха выветривает все лишние мысли из головы.  
Хотя дизайн для шлема он точно выбрал бы другой.  
К моменту, когда Хёну наконец-то выходит из спальни, Кихён уже сидит на кухне. Он не хочет показывать, насколько волнительно для него находиться на своей территории с человеком, которого он фактически не знает, но Хёну то ли мысли умеет читать, то ли что-то ещё, потому что первой же его фразой становится:  
— Не нервничай, я тебя не съем.  
Кихён думает: «Ну да», — а сам никак не может унять дрожь в пальцах. Опустив голову, он сцепляет руки в замок и тихо выдыхает. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, грудь ходит ходуном. Но Кихён не признаёт эту слабость. Он сильный. И даже с Хёну справится, если у того окажутся не самые хорошие намерения. Хотя в последнем Кихён сомневается. У него вообще подозрение, что его беспокойство завязано, скорее, на страхе фантастически облажаться перед человеком, которого Хосок уважает. Но ему даже думать об этом противно. Не такой уж он хлюпик, в самом деле.  
Хёну между тем закатывает рукава рубашки. Кихён как завороженный таращится на его крепкие массивные предплечья, мысли о нехороших намерениях разом выскакивают из головы. Он только сейчас замечает, что одежда Хёну теперь больше напоминает униформу: белые брюки, такая же белая рубашка и не менее белый фартук, который, по мнению Кихёна, слишком уж обтягивает бёдра.  
Но Хёну на его пристальный взгляд, к счастью, не обращает внимания.  
— Для начала, — говорит он, чуть сдвигая стол, Кихён машинально фиксирует это, подумав, что надо будет непременно вернуть его в прежнее положение, — давай ты мне что-нибудь приготовишь. То, что у тебя получается лучше всего. Коронное блюдо. Справишься?  
Кихён оторопело моргает. Он наконец-то отрывает взгляд от бёдер Хёну, быстро приходит в себя и хмурится.  
— А ты типа будешь наблюдать? — уточняет он.  
Хёну на это беззлобно хмыкает.  
— Я типа буду слушать, — произносит он с улыбкой. — С закрытыми глазами. Потому что каждое своё действие ты должен будешь комментировать.  
Кихёну кажется, что это несмешная шутка. Он привык работать молча как в музыке, так и в готовке — лишнее сотрясание воздуха отвлекает его, лишает концентрации. Но у Хёну слишком красноречивый взгляд, издеваться над Кихёном он вроде как не планирует, поэтому приходится скрепя сердце согласиться. Не зря же хён притащился в такую даль, да ещё и сменную одежду с собой принёс.  
В качестве тестового блюда Кихён выбирает омлет. С ним он ещё ни разу не ошибался, к тому же Хосок больше всего хвалит именно его. Однако когда действия сталкиваются со словами, Кихён ощущает себя младенцем, в руки которого сунули скальпель. Он действует и чувствует себя неловко настолько, насколько это только возможно, путается в последовательности, приправах, вбухивает так много соли, что потом несколько секунд с шипением пытается вычерпнуть обратно хотя бы половину.  
Хёну это никак не комментирует. На протяжении всего процесса он, как и сказал, сидит с закрытыми глазами, скрестив руки на груди, и Кихён почти злится, потому что постоянно отвлекается то на его лицо со сведёнными бровями, то на предплечья. Это чистой воды испытание, настоящий экзамен для его выдержки, поэтому когда тарелка с омлетом всё же оказывается на столе, он уже мокрый как мышь и практически вымотанный, хотя прошло каких-то минут пятнадцать. Ну, двадцать, если считать все косяки.  
— Готово, — выдыхает он, привалившись бедром к стойке.  
Хёну немедленно открывает глаза. Пару секунд он смотрит на стоящий перед ним омлет, затем поворачивается к Кихёну и опять улыбается — снисходительно так, жалостливо. Кихён чувствует, как у него начинают скрипеть зубы.  
— В принципе, — говорит Хёну после небольшой паузы, — чего-то похожего я и ожидал.  
К палочкам он не притрагивается, продолжает сверлить взглядом омлет так, будто ему живую медузу на тарелку кинули.  
Зубы Кихёна сжимаются так, что едва не крошатся.  
— Всё так плохо? — стараясь подавить желание вышвырнуть блюдо в окно, а Хёну — за порог, выдавливает он.  
Хёну пожимает плечами.  
— Я не видел, как ты это делаешь, и, думаю, хорошо, потому что результат говорит сам за себя. Но, — он опять смотрит на Кихёна, от его чистого искреннего взгляда становится не по себе, — Хосок был прав. Ты действительно талантлив.  
Нарастающая ярость в ту же секунду сдувается, превращается в призрачный горький туман, похожий на сгусток сигаретного дыма. Кихён чувствует, как ему на спину обрушивается что-то тяжёлое, давящее, приходится буквально насильно заставлять себя держаться прямо.  
— Но ты ведь даже не попробовал.  
На лице Хёну расцветает очередная улыбка, от которой даже остатки тумана рассеиваются, оставив после себя лишь привкус — приятный и неприятный одновременно.  
— Мне это и не нужно, я сюда не есть пришёл. Лучше прибереги это для Хосока, он только обрадуется.  
Кихён в полной растерянности кивает. Он проводит ладонью по слипшимся от пота волосам, хмыкает и, подражая Хёну, пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришёл?  
— Я пришёл помочь, — спокойно отвечает Хёну.  
Он поднимается с места, становится рядом с Кихёном и тоже прислоняется к стойке. Кихёну неуютно, он и без того чувствует себя слишком мелким, тщедушным, но желания отстраниться так и не возникает.  
— Мне необязательно пробовать то, что ты приготовил, — продолжает тем временем Хёну. — Хосок как-то приносил приготовленную тобой выпечку, поэтому я уже тогда понял, насколько ты хорош. К тому же кексы, которые я попробовал в прошлый раз, были действительно восхитительными. Но техника у тебя… — он усмехается, прежде чем закончить, — просто жопа. Так что считай, что именно по этой причине я здесь.  
Кихён ошеломлённо моргает, приоткрыв рот. Он пытается нащупать в себе отголоски раздражения или разочарования, или ещё чего хоть сколько-нибудь негативного, потому что критику он не любит — либо идеально, либо никак. Но внутри почему-то бесшумно, удивительно спокойно и мирно, несмотря на то, что Хёну его вроде и похвалил, но в то же время указал на недостатки.  
Такого с ним раньше не случалось.  
— Думаешь… — Кихён чувствует, как у него снова пересыхает во рту, — думаешь, я не совсем безнадёжен?  
Хёну разражается тихим смехом. От его улыбки становится ещё лучше, словно кухня наполняется светом, хотя на улице опять пасмурно и дождливо.  
— Ты безнадёжных ещё не видел, — подмигивает он. — Они тебе и в подмётки не годятся.  
Уголки губ Кихёна невольно приподнимаются. Ему хочется отмахнуться от разлившегося в груди тепла, хочется вернуться к более привычному состоянию — сумрачному скептицизму и иронии. Но Хёну своим появлением, своим участием и дурацкой улыбкой вдыхает в него что-то новое. Что-то незнакомое и приятное.  
— А вот это, кстати, тоже не помешает, — вдруг вворачивает Хёну, и Кихён, вздрогнув, округляет глаза.  
— Ты про что? — почти испуганно спрашивает он.  
Взгляд Хёну мягкой кистью проскальзывает по его лицу, во рту из-за этого пересыхает ещё сильнее.  
— Улыбка, — говорит он. — Тебе нужно больше улыбаться, потому что так становится особенно хорошо видно, насколько ты на самом деле красивый.  
Внутри Кихёна с грохотом разбивается воздвигнутая им когда-то давно стена. Одна из многих, самая крепкая. И разлетевшиеся по всей душе острые осколки ранят сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. Кихёну кажется, что на языке появляется привкус крови.  
Это ведь неправда. Глупая обнадёживающая неправда, которая никому не сделает хорошо.  
Хёну уходит спустя пару часов, на протяжении которых он методично вталкивает в Кихёна знания о готовке. Кихён то ли учится, то ли мучается, потому что теория оказывается куда сложнее практики и каждое новое слово вызывает у него приливы нервной дрожи. Лишь когда за спиной Хёну наконец-то закрывается дверь, он бессильно стекает на пол по стенке и тихо бормочет себе под нос:  
— У меня ничего не получится, — но от встреч с Хёну при этом и не думает отказываться.

***

Хёну приходит три раза в неделю. Говорит, что мог бы чаще, но закончившийся отпуск оставляет ему мало времени, поэтому зачастую он прибегает сразу после ресторана, пахнущий приправами и тёплой выпечкой. Кихён чувствует себя виноватым за то, что Хёну фактически приходится трудиться сверхурочно, однако чем чаще они видятся, тем отчётливее он понимает, как много тот для него делает. Его советы бесценны, замечания точны и максимально корректны, а неизменная светлая аура и ощущение, будто вместе с ним в дом входит лето, привносит с собой то, чего Кихёну не хватало всё это время — чувство, что он больше не никто. И хоть он до сих пор не понимает, какие цели преследует Хёну, спрашивать напрямую он побаивается. Ему страшно услышать совсем не то, страшно осознать, что их быстро крепнущая связь — всего лишь иллюзия.  
Но нарастающие подозрения всё равно гложут Кихёна, постепенно лишают только-только обретённой радости. Он смотрит на Хёну и не может понять — скрывается ли за его плюшевой улыбкой что-то ещё, вправду ли у него нет двойного дна или всё это умелое притворство. В его жизни было столько боли, что сейчас любое проявление радушия манит, воодушевляет до эйфорического состояния, но в то же время настораживает. И то, что Хёну начинает нравиться ему — с каждым новым визитом, с каждой встречей всё сильнее, душит удавкой.  
Так что в один из вечеров Кихён всё-таки решается.  
— Хён, зачем тебе всё это? — спрашивает он, набравшись смелости.  
У них небольшой перерыв в занятиях, так что они сидят за столом и занимаются своими делами: Хёну копается в телефоне, Кихён делает вид, что тоже.  
— М? — Хёну отрывает взгляд от экрана, поворачивается к Кихёну с видом, будто не понимает, о чём речь.  
У него трогательный, почти растерянный взгляд, Кихён уже жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Но поворачивать уже поздно, поэтому он продолжает:  
— Помощь мне. Это ведь отнимает кучу времени, не приносит прибыли и всё такое…  
Хёну на секунду застывает, осмысливает слова Кихёна, после чего вздыхает и откладывает телефон. От растерянности не остаётся и следа, осознание сути вопроса отпечатывается на его лице хмурым выражением. Кихён помнит, как Хёну отреагировал на вопрос о деньгах, его заранее страшит возможная реакция. Но ответ ему всё же важнее. Он должен знать, что его дурацкая привязанность возникла не на пустом месте.  
— Я уже говорил, что не ищу выгоды в наших отношениях. И почему-то подумал, что мы закрыли эту тему.  
Кихён вскидывает голову и тут же вставляет:  
— Тогда что?  
— А тебе обязательно нужны причины? — со смешком переспрашивает Хёну.  
Кихёну чудится в его вопросе не ирония — усталость, скорее, и чувство вины захлёстывает его с головой. Ему не нужны причины, на самом деле, он просто не привык, когда от него ничего не просят. В смысле, у него, конечно, есть Хосок, который является, наверное, одним из самых бескорыстных людей во вселенной. Но Хёну ведь Кихёну не друг — так, отголосок из далёкого прошлого, которого Кихён даже не в состоянии вспомнить.  
— Я… я не знаю… просто… — мямлит Кихён, судорожно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Просто, ну, не бывает так, чтобы кто-то что-то делал и при этом ничего не ждал взамен.  
Лицо Хёну в секунду становится мрачным, в его взгляде вспыхивает и тут же гаснет что-то незнакомое — невыразимо глубокое, тоскливое. То, что Кихён никогда бы не проассоциировал с Хёну, потому что у него просто не может быть таких эмоций. Он слишком светлый, слишком… Хёну для всего этого.  
По спине водопадом скатываются мурашки.  
— А может, тебе просто встречались не те люди? — неожиданно едко спрашивает Хёну, и к мурашкам мгновенно примешивается озноб.  
Кихён передёргивает плечами. Звучит обидно и… обиженно, что ли, будто Хёну самого задевает этот факт, но достойный ответ придумать не получается, потому что в памяти как назло начинают всплывать кадры из школы, потом — из университета, с работы — и так далее. Да, Кихёну встречалась масса «не тех», о появлении которых он предпочёл бы забыть. Но некоторые так и остаются с ним будто чёрные тени прошлого — они лишают его возможности расслабиться, довериться другим, более надёжным людям. Потому что один из таких надёжных в своё время ушёл, оставив его наедине с одиночеством.  
Внутри резко становится стыло, едкий запах сигаретного дыма врезается в ноздри, будто кто-то дымит прямо под боком. Кихён зажмуривается, пытается прогнать всплывшее перед внутренним взором лицо, но ничего не выходит. Потому что Юнги стал первым «не тем» — первым, кто сперва расположил Кихёна, пробил его стену неприятия дружбы и прочих человеческих отношений, а потом исчез. Это было хуже, чем предательство.  
— Тогда как понять, что ты тоже не из «не тех» людей? — также едко хмыкает Кихён.  
Ему не хочется быть резким, Хёну ведь неплохой — он знает это, чувствует. Но задрожавшая внутри пронзительная струна, которая долгое время не издавала ни звука, смешивает в кашу все мысли и чувства. Из глубины души начинает просачиваться годами лелеемая боль, словно кто-то сдирает засохшую кожу с почти зажившей раны.  
Хёну заметно бледнеет. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, сжимает челюсти так, что вздуваются желваки, и смотрит на Кихёна — смотрит неотрывно, не моргая. Внутренняя струна едва не лопается от концентрации обиды, непонимания и стыда.  
— Наверное, никак, — неожиданно спокойно произносит он после недолгого, наполненного напряжением молчания. — Наверное, ты никогда не сможешь определить из «тех» человек или из «не тех», пока тот не поступит с тобой по-свински. И что бы я ни сделал, ты будешь ждать от меня именно этого. Я ведь прав?  
Кихён вжимается сам в себя от его слов. Да, Хёну прав, он подспудно ждёт подвоха отовсюду. Особенно после того, как повредил сухожилие и даже самые близкие, знающие его на протяжении многих лет люди отвернулись. Поэтому его не покидает ощущение, что всё это — всё, что создал Хёну своим присутствием, обман. Он не верит, что чужой человек может относиться к нему как-то иначе.  
Хёну ждёт ответа Кихёна терпеливо, долго. Он не отводит глаз, не отворачивается, не произносит ни слова — он хочет знать. Но когда Кихён, не выдержав, первым опускает голову, он сдаётся.  
— В таком случае, — говорит он, поднявшись на ноги, — на этом нам лучше прекратить занятия. Ты уже знаешь достаточно, а с остальным, думаю, сможешь справиться и сам.  
Кихён тут же вскидывается, неожиданный финал разговора бьёт его куда-то под рёбра — в самую мягкую, незащищённую часть души. Туда, где теплилась надежда, что его подозрения напрасны. Но Хёну не перехватывает его отчаянного взгляда — отвернувшись, он выходит из кухни, на ходу развязывая фартук. Спустя несколько минут Кихён слышит щелчок замка двери его спальни и с трудом выползает из-за стола. Ноги кажутся ему ватными, негнущимися, пол качается в такт неуверенным шагам. Но он всё же находит в себе силы, чтобы выйти в прихожую. Хёну в это время как раз закидывает на плечи рюкзак. Зацепившись краем глаза за застывший в проёме силуэт, он на миг останавливается, затем вздыхает, подхватывает шлем и, взявшись за ручку, смотрит на Кихёна с такой болью, что тот едва не оседает прямо там, где стоит.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, я правда надеялся, что со временем всё само собой устаканится, — говорит он, после чего вздыхает снова, качает головой и заканчивает: — Но, знай, я бы никогда не поступил с тобой, как Юнги.  
Кихёну чудится взрыв, он почти глохнет, уставившись на Хёну в немом шоке.  
Откуда?.. Откуда он узнал?  
Ухватившись за стену, чтобы не свалиться, он открывает рот, пытается выдавить хоть слово, но тихий хлопок выбивает из него последнее, что удерживало его на ногах. Захлебнувшись невысказанным, он сползает на пол и, прижав руку к горлу, всхлипывает. Не этого он хотел, когда начинал разговор. Совсем не этого.

***

В ту ночь Кихён так и не ложится. Он до утра сидит на кухне среди хаоса, который они устроили с Хёну во время очередного кулинарного тренинга, и думает, вспоминает, перемалывает в голове события прошлого — особенно те, что случились с ним во время обучения в школе. Те, в которых присутствовал Мин Юнги. Он ждёт утра, как завершения цикла страданий, в которые загнал себя сам. Однако даже когда солнце появляется на горизонте, облегчение почему-то не наступает. Кихён чувствует себя измотанным, убитым. Он чувствует, что у него нет сил даже для того, чтобы пойти на работу.  
Сказавшись больным, Кихён запирается дома на целую неделю. Он не выходит из квартиры, не отвечает на звонки Хосока, практически не ест, потому что не может впихнуть в себя ни крошки. Все его мысли занимает нескончаемое самобичевание, которое дробит сознание на кусочки, оставляет от связных мыслей рваные фрагменты. Кихён помнит, как просыпается, как пьёт кофе на кухне — всё ещё неубранной после ухода Хёну; он помнит, как идёт в ванную, чтобы умыться, как плещет в лицо прохладной водой, вроде даже чистит зубы. А потом наступает провал. Кихён теряется в собственной комнате, в одеяле, путается в том, что чувствует и что думает, забывается то тревожной дрёмой, то глубоким чёрным сном. После чего он просыпается, видит рассвет, идёт наливать кофе — и всё опять идёт по кругу.  
Кихён тоскует. Безумно, до скрежета зубов тоскует по суете и тому тёплому, светлому, что приносил с собой Хёну. Он тоскует по их возне на кухне, по испачканным мукой ладоням, по шутливым перебранкам и толкотне, потому что кухня маленькая, а Хёну большой, и им даже вдвоём там было несколько тесновато. Но ещё больше он тоскует по ощущению, когда Хёну уходил. Они каждый раз надолго зависали в прихожей, обмениваясь какими-то мыслями, запоздалыми историями из разряда «кстати, совсем забыл рассказать» и планами на следующую встречу. Затем за Хёну закрывалась дверь, и Кихён чувствовал это — волнительное ожидание. Ожидание возвращения Хёну, когда тот опять перешагнёт порог и вновь подарит Кихёну несколько часов своего личного времени. Он подарит Кихёну несколько часов себя.  
Однако сейчас Кихён ничего не чувствует. Хёну сказал, что больше не будет приходить, чтобы заниматься с ним, и мир снова выцветает до серых и тёмно-серых оттенков. Кихён опять ощущает себя никем. Пятном, которое давным-давно высохло и сравнялось по цвету с невнятной серой гаммой. Ему больше некого ждать и не на что надеяться. И ладонь, как назло, в эти дни зудит особенно сильно.  
Хосок не выдерживает на второй неделе. Он вламывается к Кихёну без приглашения, даже не постучавшись — вернее, открыв дверь своим ключом, который Кихён ему совершенно точно не давал.  
— Ты заебал! — с порога заявляет он, когда Кихён выползает из комнаты, чтобы ужаснуться внезапному вторжению. — Какого хера я не могу до тебя ни дозвониться, ни достучаться?! У тебя совсем совести нет или что?! Так я могу вбить её в тебя обратно — только попроси!  
От его праведного гнева становится жарче на пару градусов. Но мысли Кихёна ворочаются слишком медленно, чтобы ответить на такой выпад. Он бездумно таращится на негодующего Хосока, который эмоционально, но большей частью бестолково машет руками, затем хмурится и спрашивает:  
— Откуда у тебя ключи?  
Но Хосока таким не собьёшь. Он мгновенно заталкивает связку в карман джинсов, после чего хватает Кихёна за плечи и разворачивает того в сторону кухни.  
— Ты на труп стал похож, просто пиздец! — ворчит он, пока Кихён вяло пытается вывернуться. — Круги под глазами — хоть ужастики сочиняй, а цвет лица — в гроб краше кладут! До чего ты себя довёл, объясни! А главное, зачем? Жить, что ли, надоело?  
Может, и надоело, думает Кихён. Хосок вообще-то не входит в его каждодневный ритуал, он выбивается из ритма, выбивает Кихёна, из-за чего и без того хаотично скачущие мысли превращаются в настоящий сюр. Кихёна начинает тошнить от посторонних запахов — прохлада, улица, лосьон после бритья; от звуков — Хосок громко говорит прямо над ухом и далеко не все его слова ослабший мозг может разобрать. Но сильнее всего Кихёна тошнит от того, что он не один. В его заполненную горечью и самоуничижением обитель вторгается посторонний.  
— Тебе нужно поесть, — твёрдо говорит Хосок, усадив Кихёна за стол.  
— Не хочу, — безжизненно реагирует тот.  
Хосок опять сердито всплескивает руками. Кихён видит, как сильно тот расстроен, и испытывает что-то вроде угрызений совести, ведь они вроде как и вправду друзья и с друзьями так поступать некрасиво. Но у него такой раздрай в голове, что единственное, на что он сейчас способен, — это отвести взгляд.  
Попыхтев ещё немного для острастки, Хосок плюхается рядом, упирается локтями в столешницу и выдыхает — натужно, вымученно, с надрывом. Кихён смотрит на него искоса, поджимает губы, но не говорит ни слова. Ему не хочется говорить, не хочется сидеть тут и изображать невесть что. Но Хосок просто так уходить не намерен, поэтому выдерживает внушительную паузу, после чего вздыхает и произносит:  
— Кихённи, я правда хочу тебе помочь, но не знаю как. Ты ведь… — он опять вздыхает, — небезразличен мне, я считаю тебя одним из самых близких друзей. И то, что происходит с тобой, беспокоит меня. Сильно.  
Кихён не знает, что ему ответить. Его самого беспокоит собственное состояние, и он тоже не знает, как себе помочь, так что в чём-то их с Хосоком ситуации похожи.  
— Хёну тоже сам не свой, — продолжает Хосок, и у Кихёна невольно дёргаются уши. — Он упорно не говорит, что между вами произошло, ссылается на занятость и я, честно говоря, почти в отчаянии! Я знакомил вас не для того, чтобы произошло… это!  
— А для чего? — спрашивает, наконец, Кихён и сам пугается своего убитого хриплого голоса. — Зачем ты нас познакомил?  
Взгляд Хосока становится жалобным.  
— Затем, — произносит он с нажимом, — что тебе нужен кто-то, кто вытащит тебя из панциря. Тебе нужен друг, с которым ты сможешь говорить о том, о чём не можешь даже со мной.  
Кихён недоверчиво хмыкает.  
— И почему ты решил, что этим другом сможет стать Хёну?  
— Потому что у вас с ним много общего — куда больше, чем у нас с тобой. — Хосок собирает брови домиком. — Я ведь не зря упоминал, что вы с ним могли пересекаться в школе… или, — он вдруг начинает хмуриться, — он тебе так ничего и не рассказал?  
Теперь приходит черёд хмурится Кихёну.  
В каком это смысле? Что именно должен был рассказать ему Хёну?  
— Господи, — Хосок утыкается лицом в ладони и протяжно стонет, — вы просто невозможные! Оба!  
Кихёну это не нравится. Он подбирается, поворачивается к Хосоку и, чётко проговаривая слова, спрашивает:  
— Что именно должен был рассказать мне Хёну?  
Но Хосок в ответ на это почему-то начинает смеяться. Он качает головой, после чего хлопает по столу ладонью и поднимается.  
— Нет уж, эту ванильную херню ты должен услышать именно от него. Меня радугой стошнит, если я попытаюсь повторить, так что собирайся, мы едем к хёну на работу.  
Кихён растерянно оглядывается на часы. Время уже позднее, на улице кромешная темнота, но Хосока такие вещи, очевидно, не волнуют. Не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, он сдёргивает Кихёна со стула и, пригрозив, что заберёт его прямо так, в спортивках, растянутом свитере и тапочках на босу ногу, выходит в прихожую. Кихёну ничего не остаётся, кроме как последовать указанию. Он прекрасно знает, что за Хосоком не заржавеет, поэтому меньшим из зол оказывается подчинение.  
Спустя несколько минут, уже сидя в машине, Кихён наконец-то начинает осознавать. Он сжимается в кресле, в ужасе глядя на пролетающие мимо дома и светофоры, и испытывает что-то среднее между паникой и нервным возбуждением.  
Он увидит Хёну. Вот так внезапно, нежданно, но увидит. Эта мысль его почему-то почти греет.  
К ресторану они подъезжают, когда стрелки на часах показывают полночь. На двери висит красиво выполненная табличка с надписью «Закрыто», но Хосока это ничуть не смущает. Он решительно глушит двигатель, выключает фары, но отстёгиваться не торопится — лишь поворачивается к застывшему Кихёну и, кивнув на здание, говорит:  
— Вперёд, тигр.  
Кихёну кажется, что он ослышался. Сглотнув, он тоже смотрит в сторону ресторана, пытаясь разглядеть в больших витражных стёклах хотя бы намёк на свет, и качает головой.  
— Уже поздно. Они закрыты.  
Хосок в ответ только хмыкает. Он сам тянется к ремню Кихёна, чтобы щёлкнуть замком, после чего опять кивает на здание и хитро прищуривается.  
— А я вот точно знаю, что они сейчас переодеваются. Хёну обычно уходит последним, так что иди. Служебный вход со стороны переулка. Там не заперто.  
— И откуда же у тебя такие познания? — ворчит Кихён, всё ещё не решаясь.  
— Оттуда, — передразнивает его тон Хосок. — Я расскажу тебе как-нибудь, но только если ты сейчас соберёшь яйца в кулак и пойдёшь. Договорились?  
Кихёну хочется сказать, что нет. Ему хочется пристегнуться обратно и чтобы Хосок отвёз его домой. Но вместо этого он деревянно кивает, после чего распахивает дверь и практически выпадает на тротуар — ослабшие от волнения ноги трясутся и подкашиваются.  
Хосок не обманывает — в переулке и вправду оказывается дверь служебного входа. Наполненная ночью улица усиливает звуки так, что каждый шаг отзывается грохотом, поэтому Кихён старается идти на цыпочках. Его колотит от нервного напряжения, так что когда дверь внезапно распахивается, чтобы обрушить на него громкий разноголосый смех, он пугается и юркает за мусорный бак. Его злит собственное поведение, потому что, ну, чего ему бояться, не съедят же его, в конце концов. Однако пошевелиться он всё равно не может — так и сидит за большим, исторгающим миазмы контейнером, пока голоса не затихают. Лишь после этого он находит в себе силы, чтобы дойти-таки до двери, взяться за ручку и, глубоко вдохнув, войти.  
В помещении оказывается тепло и достаточно темно, чтобы Кихён растерялся. Он застывает, щурится в попытках разглядеть хоть что-нибудь и уже, честно говоря, страшно жалеет, что вообще повёлся на эту провокацию. Он думает, нет, знает, что ничего хорошего из разговора с Хёну не получится — не того типа они люди, чтобы через выяснения отношений эти отношения налаживать. Но едва в голове мелькает первая трусливая мысль о побеге, свет в одной из соседних комнат загорается и обстановка тут же становится менее пугающей.  
Кихён сглатывает. Он делает первый неуверенный шаг, затем — ещё один и ещё. К дверному проёму он крадётся как вор, хотя хорошо различимая возня в другом помещении скрадывает любые звуки. Но стоит ему остановиться в небольшом, похожем на запятую коридорчике, сердце буквально проваливается в пятки. Потому что за следующим порогом оказывается крохотная раздевалка с рядом узких шкафчиков, как в школьном спортзале, и возле одного из этих шкафчиков стоит Хёну — всё ещё одетый в униформу, но успевший снять фартук и расстегнуть рубашку.  
Сухость во рту превращается в горечь. Кихён тщетно пытается проглотить её, чтобы суметь произнести хоть слово. Но Хёну словно чувствует его присутствие. Он цепенеет на мгновение — потянувшиеся к пуговице на штанах руки застывают в воздухе, а затем так резко вскидывает голову, что Кихён едва не делает шаг назад.  
Несколько секунд между ними висит тишина.  
Хёну круглыми глазами смотрит на Кихёна, на его лице не читается ничего, кроме искреннего изумления. Лишь когда молчать становится совсем невмоготу, он распрямляется и, наконец, спрашивает:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Вопрос получается резким, отстранённым, Кихёна бьёт им в грудь — глубоко и болезненно, хотя на что он, собственно, рассчитывал.  
— Я пришёл… поговорить, — выдавливает он.  
— О чём? — снова спрашивает Хёну. Его голос звучит всё также отстранённо, будто ответ его совершенно не интересует. Хотя, может, так оно и есть.  
— Не знаю, — со всем честностью признаётся Кихён. Он и в самом деле понятия не имеет, зачем Хосок притащил его сюда, зачем настоял, чтобы он обязательно пошёл к Хёну и прояснил ситуацию, ведь между ними и так всё ясно: была договорённость, теперь договорённости нет — всё, додумывать здесь нечего.  
Но Кихён почему-то до сих пор тут, стоит перед человеком, которого по-хорошему следует оставить в покое, и мнётся, не может заставить себя отвернуться и уйти.  
Хёну, судя по унылому вздоху, не знает тоже. Он проводит ладонью по волосам, грузно опускается на стоящую у стенки крохотную скамью, которая едва ли рассчитана на людей его размера, и опускает голову. Кихён ждёт, что он прогонит его, скажет, что им нечего обсуждать, и будет прав. Но когда ушей касается тихое:  
— Я сдаюсь, — в голове бумкает что-то большое, тяжёлое.  
Кихён нервно облизывает губы, топчется на месте ещё пару мгновений, а затем всё-таки подходит. Он садится на скамью рядом с Хёну, прячет остывшие от волнения ладони между коленей. Ему не хочется говорить сейчас — кажется, будто слова только навредят им, хотя, по правде говоря, хуже уже просто быть не может. Поэтому спустя ещё несколько секунд пронзительной тишины он всё-таки спрашивает:  
— Откуда ты знаешь Юнги?  
Плечи Хёну напрягаются. Он замирает, даже дышать перестаёт, зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы. Весь его вид говорит, насколько сильно ему не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос, но он делает над собой видимое усилие и на выдохе произносит:  
— Оттуда же, откуда тебя. — Он поворачивается, смотрит на Кихёна так же, как смотрел тогда, в прихожей перед уходом. — Мы же учились вместе, не забыл?  
Кихён тоже сжимает зубы. Забыл. Он ни черта не помнит, его мир в то время был слишком узким, сосредоточенным не на людях — на музыке. И Хёну с его танцевальной группой остались где-то за пределами этого мира — воспоминаниями, которых не было и нет, как бы Хосок ни доказывал обратное.  
— А я вот помню, — усмехается Хёну, заметив его реакцию. — Помню с того самого момента, как увидел тебя на экзамене. Нашу команду тогда позвали к вам типа для массовки, и мы поначалу думали, что будет дикая скучища, хотели свалить после первого же экзаменуемого. Но когда вышел ты, я так и не смог уйти.  
Кихёну кажется, что на него падает небо — всей своей массой. Он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Хёну, будто тот в серийных убийствах признаётся — не меньше, внутри всё булькает, пузырится то ли от смущения, то ли от подспудного страха, что он, оказывается, не был тенью для тех, кто не интересовался музыкой так или иначе. Его… видели даже тогда.  
— И знаешь, что самое поганое было во всём этом? — с грустной иронией спрашивает Хёну. Кихён в ответ качает головой. — Что как бы я ни пытался после этого привлечь твоё внимание, ты меня не замечал. Я занимался усерднее, чтобы попадать на те же мероприятия, на которые записывали тебя, из кожи вон лез, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы ненароком заговорить с тобой, ну типа завязать знакомство — всё такое. Но ты, — его лицо искажает гримаса, — был слишком увлечён.  
Кихён опускает взгляд. Ну да, игра на пианино была его единственной страстью. Но когда Хёну всё с той же усмешкой добавляет:  
— И я сейчас не про музыку говорю, — на него почти в буквальном смысле опрокидывается ушат с ледяной водой.  
Кихён вздрагивает всем телом, едва не валится со скамейки. В памяти ярким калейдоскопом проносятся картинки из прошлого: они с Юнги сидят под стеной школы — в самом тёмном, сыром углу, пропахшем жухлой травой и плесенью. Юнги курит, усевшись на небольшой выступ, пальцы его рук густо облеплены пластырями, потому что с недавних пор у него, помимо музыки, появилось кое-что ещё — баскетбол. Так что ему приходится торчать тут после занятий с час или даже дольше, потому что тренировки баскетболистов не имеют чёткого расписания.  
Кихён сидит рядом, на том же уступе. Поджав колени к подбородку и прижав к груди пухлый портфель, набитый нотными тетрадями и учебниками, он слушает, как Юнги материт на чём свет стоит нового тренера, и мучается от головокружения. Терпкий запах табака, смешанного с ментолом, душит его до застрявших в горле приступов кашля. Но он всё равно не уходит. Потому что тут Юнги, а ещё — потому что он уже привык к такому времяпрепровождению. Уйти домой просто так, без порции общения, даже если оно сводится к односторонней болтовне, он уже не может.  
Следующая картинка вталкивает в его голову другое воспоминание: та же стена, заплесневелый угол, но в этот раз холодный — середина декабря промораживает насквозь всё, от густого пара изо рта глаза постоянно слезятся. Юнги опять сидит на уступе, одна его рука держится на весу с сигаретой — уже пятой по счёту или шестой, а вторая — плотно загипсована от локтя до самых костяшек. Кихён во все глаза смотрит на выглядывающие из-под гипса распухшие пальцы и чувствует скручивающую суставы фантомную боль.  
Последняя тренировка на баскетбольном поле вышла не очень удачной: сложный открытый перелом, скорая, недели реабилитации, после которой неизвестно, что будет с рукой.  
Поэтому в этот раз они практически не разговаривают. Изредка Юнги разражается чем-то похожим на истеричный смех, говорит, что все его планы на жизнь пошли по пизде. Кихён это никак не комментирует. Он представить не может, что теперь будет с Юнги без музыки, но ещё больнее ему от мысли — как он сам будет с музыкой, но без Юнги. Они ведь с начальной школы вместе: вместе ходили в класс, вместе занимались, вместе сдавали экзамены. Они выросли на глазах друг у друга — как люди, как исполнители.  
А теперь что? Кихён, получается, остаётся совсем один?  
Кихён зарывается пальцами в волосы, выныривает из болезненных воспоминаний с глубоким судорожным вдохом. Он так давно похоронил это в себе, не хотел возвращаться к тому, что успел испытать, даже мысленно. Его ранит это, калечит. Он не готов переживать это снова.  
— Зачем ты это говоришь? — шипит он сквозь зубы, зажмурив глаза до цветных кругов.  
— Затем, что хотел помочь тебе уже тогда, — тихо произносит Хёну. — Ты ведь… вдохновением моим стал — или что-то типа того. Когда я увидел тебя за игрой, я впервые отчётливо понял, чем хочу заниматься. Со мной никогда такого не случалось. И мысль о том, что когда-нибудь я смогу стать для кого-то такой же путеводной звездой, насколько окрылила меня, что я сказал о своём решении отцу в тот же день. — Он горько хмыкает. — Думаю, Хосок рассказывал тебе о деле моей семьи, и я не должен был стать исключением. Но я стал. Почти.  
Кихёна ломает изнутри новым всплеском эмоций. Он пришёл сюда не за этим, а сейчас сидит и не знает, что делать с захлестнувшими его ощущениями. То есть, с одной стороны, ему хорошо, он чувствует, как невидимые крылья, поредевшие, давно утратившие цвет, опять начинают шевелиться. Но с другой… он ещё острее понимает, что теперь он никто. Круглый ноль без шансов вернуться к прежней жизни.  
— Почему же ты тогда не стал тем, кем хотел?  
Хёну затихает. Некоторое время он молчит, будто храбрости набирается, прежде чем опять выдыхает и сухо роняет:  
— Травма.  
Кихён чувствует удар. Ладонь простреливает тянущей болью, он тут же машинально вдавливает пальцы в пульсирующую точку, а затем поднимает взгляд. Хёну смотрит на него с усталостью человека, который перенёс слишком много. Он смотрит на него так, как сам Кихён смотрит на себя каждый день в зеркало.  
— Перелом шейки бедра со смещением — упал со сцены во время тренировки. Врачи сказали, что дорога на профессиональную сцену мне закрыта, потому что повторная травма может сломать мне не только кости, но и жизнь, так что пришлось смириться и вернуться к тому, чего для меня хотели родители.  
В горле Кихёна вспухает ком. Глаза начинают слезиться, он пытается не думать, не сравнивать Хёну с собой, но не может, потому что вот оно, то самое, что действительно объединяет их, делает незаменимыми друг для друга.  
Но в голову опять навязчиво лезет Юнги. Его рука, стиснутая гипсом, и слова о том, что жизнь больше никогда не станет прежней.  
— Когда это произошло? — тихо спрашивает Кихён.  
— Ещё в школе. — Хёну нервно проводит ладонью по шее и усмехается. — Причём прямо перед выпуском, и я столько времени провалялся в больнице, что чуть экзамены не завалил.  
— Но не завалил же. — Кихён пытается растянуть губы в подобии улыбки.  
Хёну от этого почему-то мрачнеет.  
— Не завалил, — кивает он и замолкает.  
Кихён опять опускает голову, пытается собраться с мыслями — с тем, что от них осталось, но у него ничего не получается. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы поговорить с Хёну, прояснить для себя какие-то вещи, но лишь сильнее путается. Хёну рассказывает ему о том, чего Кихён не знал и не мог знать, и это странным образом удручает. Будто большая часть жизни прошла мимо, и если бы Кихён не был так зациклен на своём увлечении — человеком ли, музыкой, — он непременно почувствовал бы хоть что-нибудь. Но внутри остаётся только пустота. И после слов Хёну она становится только чернее и беззвучнее.  
Попытка вылезти из кокона проваливается с треском. Наверное, на этом и вправду стоит остановиться.  
— Думаю, мне пора, — выдыхает Кихён и поднимается, поняв, что ему нечего больше добавить. Вернее, есть, но это плохая затея.  
Хёну немедленно вскакивает следом.  
— Тебя подвезти? — спрашивает он так нетерпеливо, будто боится, что если не поспешит, Кихён откажется.  
Но Кихёну уже некуда торопиться. Он приехал на свою конечную станцию, поэтому в ответ качает головой и, выдавив очередную неправдоподобную улыбку, выдыхает:  
— Я сам. Спасибо.  
Однако его ответ почему-то не остужает пыла Хёну, напротив — его будто прорывает, выталкивает наружу из затянувшегося меланхоличного спокойствия. Схватив Кихёна за руку, он разворачивает к себе и почти отчаянно просит:  
— Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
И Кихён, честно говоря, теряется — точно ли поездку до дома тот сейчас имеет в виду.  
— Я справлюсь, хён, — пытаясь вывернуть запястье, отмахивается он. — Такси поймаю или что-нибудь. Выкручусь, в общем.  
Хёну на это реагирует неожиданно бурно. Сильнее сжав пальцы, он наклоняется, опять вглядывается в Кихёна глубже его глаз и всех тех стен, что тот успел возвести за эти годы.  
— Почему ты ведёшь себя так? — От низкого рокочущего голоса по спине разбегаются мурашки. — Чего ты боишься?  
Кихён чувствует, как в ответ на это внутри внезапно вскипает злость. Он не любит, когда на него начинают давить.  
— Ничего, — запинаясь, шипит он. Вырвать руку у него так и не получается, но попыток он всё равно не бросает. — Пусти!  
— Нет, — чётко проговаривает Хёну. — Сперва ты скажешь мне, какого чёрта ты так боишься подпускать к себе людей?  
— Я не боюсь! — огрызается Кихён, тщетно дёргаясь, чтобы освободиться от захвата.  
— Из-за Юнги? — не унимается Хёну.  
Кихёна дёргает вновь прозвучавшим именем, будто разрядом тока. Он до хруста сжимает зубы, опять выкручивает запястье, но Хёну слишком крепко держит.  
— При чём тут он вообще?! — взвыв от бессилия, рявкает он.  
— При том, — в голосе Хёну тоже появляется сталь, — что именно после его ухода ты стал сам на себя не похож! Ты словно все цвета растерял, превратился в свою же тень!  
Кихён дёргается снова, уже сильнее. Воспоминание, которое он сильнее всего хотел подавить, режущей вспышкой проявляется перед глазами.  
— Неправда, — хрипит он, замотав головой. Он выцвел, да, но это произошло многим позже, уже после травмы. До этого он был самим собой, он что-то значил.  
— Правда, — безжалостно рубит Хёну. — Стоило ему уйти, ты даже играть стал как-то иначе.  
— Что, невдохновляюще? — ехидно фыркает Кихён.  
— Невдохновляюще, — кивает Хёну так серьёзно, будто не замечает в его тоне иронии. — Что между вами произошло?  
Ничего.  
Кихён чувствует застывшую в горле кислоту и сглатывает. Между ними ничего не произошло. Не могло просто.  
— Ты нравился ему, и ты это знаешь, — продолжает Хёну, подтянув Кихёна так близко, что между их лицами не остаётся практически никакого расстояния. Его взволнованное частое дыхание щекочет кожу на скулах. — А что насчёт тебя?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты… — мямлит Кихён, пытаясь отвернуться.  
— Что насчёт тебя? — повторяет Хёну, в его глазах отражается такой огонь, что становится невыносимо жарко. — Тебе нравился Юнги? Так сильно, что его уход разбил тебя? Я прав?  
Воспоминание проступает отчётливее, Кихён едва не стонет от нахлынувшего бессилия и чувства, будто его препарируют заживо. Его эмоции препарируют, вытаскивают на поверхность то, в чём он даже себе никак не мог признаться.  
— Поэтому ты так боишься снова стать для кого-то важным? — почти шепчет Хёну, обхватив Кихёна за спину второй рукой, почти прижав его к своей груди. — Боишься, что этот кто-то также станет важным для тебя и опять причинит боль?  
Из лёгких Кихёна пропадает весь воздух. Он застывает, цепенеет всем телом, глядя на Хёну широко распахнутыми глазами. Его окунает в прошлое с головой: в лужайку, залитую солнечным светом, в отблески лучей на глади реки Хан, в мягкость травы под лопатками и тихий стрекот насекомых. Его окунает в чужой взгляд, направленный на него сверху, но взгляд этот принадлежит вовсе не Хёну, а другому человеку. Тому, кто говорит что-то — долго, отрывисто, а потом внезапно наклоняется и оставляет на губах горький привкус сигарет — последнее светлое, что отпечатывается в сознании Кихёна, прежде чем его захлёстывает ощущениями. После этого он помнит только боль, разочарование и непонимание, потому что спустя день дом Мин Юнги опустел, а его телефон оказался вне зоны доступа.  
Навсегда.  
— Пусти… — сипит Кихён, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и он не выдержит. Либо разрыдается тут как маленький, либо рассыплется на куски.  
И в этот раз Хёну почему-то подчиняется. Он разжимает пальцы, убирает руку с его спины и отступает, оставив Кихёна беззащитным перед лавиной прошлых-настоящих эмоций. Кихён дрожит, силится сказать что-то ещё, послать Хёну, в конце концов, потому что нельзя так! Нельзя просто влезть в то, что ему когда-то с огромным трудом удалось подавить, и разворошить это, превратить в гудящий рой злых пчёл, которые теперь жалят. Жалят без остановки.  
Но вместо этого Кихён разворачивается и уходит. Не хлопает дверью, не бежит, не спотыкается на ходу. Он уходит на ватных ногах, но спокойно. Также спокойно ловит такси, называет свой адрес и молча доезжает до дома.  
И лишь когда он переступает родной порог, его наконец-то прорывает.  
Кихён съёживается, прижимает ладонь ко рту, сгибается, едва не падает от нестерпимой боли. Его колотит, глаза жжёт так, будто к ним подносят паяльную лампу, но слёзы почему-то не приходят. Кихён опускается на колени, безмолвно кричит глубоко внутри себя, давится истерикой и ужасом, потому что ему и вправду страшно. Страшно, что всё повторится. Страшно, что кто-то другой, не Мин Юнги, отломит от его чудом зажившего сердца новый кусок и уйдёт, не попрощавшись.  
Но ещё страшнее ему от того, что Хёну уже стал ему небезразличен. И если сейчас же, немедленно, не случится чуда, он так и сгниёт в своём сером коконе абсолютной пустоты.  
Кихён не слышит, как за его спиной открывается дверь. Он видит, как по полу мажет полоской света из коридора и оборачивается в тот момент, когда его почти сметают с ног. Тело обвивают чужие руки, нос тыкается в плечо, обтянутое пропахшей улицей и выхлопными газами рубашки. Кихён даже испугаться такому повороту не успевает, потому что когда ушей касается судорожный срывающийся шёпот, он разом забывает обо всём: и о своей безалаберности, ведь оставлять дверь открытой посреди ночи как минимум безрассудно; и о клокочущем в груди крике; и о том, что он всё также сидит посреди собственной прихожей. Потому что теперь он не один.  
Потому что внутри с душераздирающим грохотом разлетается ещё одна стена. На этот раз последняя.  
— Не оставлю тебя, слышишь, не брошу, никогда не брошу, даже если ты сам попросишь, не брошу, я буду тут, всегда тут, рядом, я тебя не оставлю, — на одном дыхании проговаривает Хёну, пока Кихён из последних сил цепляется за рубашку на его спине.  
Это звучит как песня — одна из тех, над которыми обычно рыдают девочки в выпускных классах. Из тех, что сочинял когда-то сам Кихён, толком не понимая, о чём поёт. Но сейчас, когда у него нет ничего, за что можно ухватить, ничего, чтобы выплыть из своей безнадёги, он понимает, как сильно ему хочется поверить. И он верит. Впервые за долгие-долгие годы.  
Кихён поднимает лицо в тот момент, когда Хёну чуть отстраняется. Он сам тянется навстречу, ловит поцелуй на самом краю — едва-едва, чтобы в следующее мгновение его буквально смяли в объятиях. Шумный выдох превращается в стон, от захлестнувших ощущений начинает кружиться голова, потому что когда Хёну возвращает ему поцелуй, тот получается жарким, но в то же время сдержанным, тщательно контролируемым. Хёну не напирает, не лишает Кихёна возможности вывернуться — он просит и спрашивает, берёт, но тут же отдаёт взамен. И Кихён, плавая где-то между сознательным и бессознательным, жмётся к нему в ответ так отчаянно, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Момент, когда прихожая сменяется спальней, остаётся размытым и призрачным. Кихён чувствует, как его мягко поднимают на ноги, как осторожно направляют, не прерывая поцелуя. Тихий скрип двери теряется в шуршании одежды, которую Хёну стаскивает сперва с Кихёна, а затем — с себя, прогнувшиеся от веса их тел пружины матраса лишь на мгновение заглушают ощущения. Но затем груди и живота касаются руки, губы — и Кихён, зажмурившись до боли, опять проваливается куда-то за границы рассудка.  
Хёну скользит ладонями по коже, его тепло мешается с колючими мурашками, голова из-за этого начинает кружиться ещё сильнее. Кихён чувствует себя хрупким, будто весь он создан из тонкого стекла, потому что каждый новый поцелуй осторожнее предыдущего, каждое прикосновение кажется ему благоговейным. Он чувствует, как у Хёну дрожат руки, когда он ведёт ими по животу и ниже — к паху. Чувствует, как срывается его дыхание, когда следом за руками он спускается вниз сам. А когда член обхватывают губы, Кихён впивается в покрывало пальцами, но старая, почти забытая боль не вспыхивает, а лишь легонько мажет неприятными ощущениями.  
Секса между ними в эту ночь так и не случается. Хёну мягко доводит Кихёна до оргазма, после чего кончает сам при помощи рук. Кихён честно пытается вмешаться, ответить услугой на услугу, но Хёну на это так улыбается, что у него едва не случается повторная эрекция.  
— В следующий раз, — шепчет тот ему на ухо.  
Затем он всё также осторожно вытаскивает из-под Кихёна покрывало, укрывает их обоих и почти мгновенно засыпает. Кихён после этого ещё несколько минут смотрит на его спящее лицо и не может поверить в происходящее. В смысле, он ведь даже подумать о чём-то похожем боялся, не смел и мечтать, что когда-нибудь с ним произойдёт… такое. Но Хёну исчезать, кажется, не планирует — сопит, обхватив Кихёна одной рукой, а вторую — подложив под голову. И выглядит он при этом как ожившая эротическая фантазия, так что Кихён приходится давить проснувшийся внутри росток страха, что с наступлением утра сказка закончится.  
Просыпается Кихён ближе к полудню. У него болит всё тело, лицо ощущается большим и опухшим. Он приподнимается на локтях, стонет от гадкого привкуса во рту и слабости, но все ощущения резко теряют остроту, потому что когда он поворачивается, кровать с другой стороны оказывается пустой. Хёну нет, его одежды — тоже.  
Кихён внутренне холодеет. Он застывает, впивается в примятый след на подушке взглядом, борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. Однако когда он почти сдаётся накатившему отчаянию, раздавшийся со стороны кухни грохот буквально спихивает его на пол.  
Подскочив, Кихён торопливо вдевает ноги в пижамные штаны. Дома прохладно, но искать рубашку слишком долго, поэтому он, покрываясь мурашками, пулей вылетает из спальни. Его трясёт — то ли от холода, то ли от волнения, надежда смазывает горечь, толкая в спину, заставляя спотыкаться. Поэтому когда перед глазами оказывается залитая солнечным светом кухня, он едва может поверить в то, что видит. Хёну стоит у плиты — он перепачкан в муке так, будто та свалилась на него с верхней полки шкафчика, в одной его руке прихватка, в другой — такая же перепачканная лопатка. На конфорке тихо шипит маслом сковородка.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбается он, завидев застывшего в дверях Кихёна. — А я тут это… решил блинчиков испечь. Фартука, правда, не нашёл, но ты не переживай — я всё уберу, честно-честно!  
Кихён обессиленно приваливается к косяку. Его душит дурацкий смех напополам с облегчением, вспыхнувшее пару минут назад нехорошее предчувствие отступает. Ему хочется сказать, что Хёну до чёртиков его напугал своим исчезновениям, что блинчики он вообще-то не любит и предпочитает по утрам кофе, но вместо этого вздыхает и идёт помогать.  
Спустя час Хёну убегает на работу. Он долго собирается, сетует на грязную рубашку и то, что оставил шлем и куртку на работе — так торопился догнать Кихёна, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кихён, слушая его, чувствует, как внутри перекатывается волнительное счастье. Он, конечно, ругает Хёну за неосторожную езду, сам вызывает такси, потому что повторять такие трюки на загруженной трассе опасно и вообще. Но, получив поцелуй и клятвенное обещание вернуться вечером с шлемом, тает.  
А когда за Хёну закрывается дверь, он едва может дышать. Несколько минут он так и стоит в прихожей, боясь шевельнуться, чтобы не проснуться снова в одиночестве в пустой квартире. Но неожиданное шебуршение ключа в замочной скважине быстро выталкивает его из ступора.  
— Ёб твою мать! — произносит Хосок — и он то ли ржёт, то ли ругается, потому что голос-то у него возмущённый, бесспорно, в то время как на лице цветёт самая яркая из всех виденных Кихёном улыбок. — Готовься кормить меня самым вкусным, что есть в твоём холодильнике, потому что я прождал тебя у ресторана до четырёх утра, блять, и я зол и голоден в равных пропорциях!  
Кихён чувствует укол вины, потому что про Хосока он ночью забыл напрочь — так торопился уйти. Но вместо извинений он вздыхает, взмахивает рукой в сторону кухни, а сам идёт за свитером, потому что дома и вправду холодно.  
Оказавшись в комнате, Кихён ёжится. Он быстро переодевает пижамные штаны на спортивки, берёт из шкафа свитер и застывает, зацепившись взглядом за стоящее у окна пианино. Его крышка открыта, белеющие клавиши будто ждут, когда к ним прикоснутся, и Кихён, не удержавшись, всё-таки присаживается на табурет. Врач запретил ему перегружаться, но он всё равно на протяжении всего времени лечения изредка наигрывал что-нибудь для себя, чтобы совсем не потеряться в череде унылого самобичевания. И в те короткие мгновения, что музыка наполняла комнату, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
Кихён привычным жестом вскидывает руки, чтобы рукава чуть сползли с ладоней, касается клавиш едва-едва — самыми кончиками пальцев, и в голове тут же вспыхивают короткие мелодии и целые поэмы — то, что он обычно играл для разминки. Несколько секунд он сидит молча, совершенно без движения, впитываясь в атмосферу, пропуская её сквозь себя густым потоком. Затем с кухни раздаётся нетерпеливый голос Хосока, который требует немедленно притащить свой зад сюда и рассказать ему в качестве компенсации все подробности, и губы растягивает широкая улыбка. Кихён убирает руки с клавиш, осторожно, почти боязливо закрывает крышку и встаёт. Он понимает — ему это больше не нужно, есть много других способов доказать себе и окружающим, что он существует. И даже если поначалу будет сложно, у него есть люди, которые помогут.  
И одного из них, к слову, надо срочно накормить — новостями и вкуснейшими блинчиками, которые Кихён обязательно полюбит со временем.


End file.
